World War III
World War III or WW3 for short marks the third largest armed conflict ever recorded in Human history. It involved forces from the Euro-American Strategic Defense Initiative, Moscow-Karachi Alliance and the African-Asian War Pact who fought a global war of attrition over the few natural resources still left on Earth. Despite it's large span no nuclear warheads were used out of fear of causing a chain reaction of nuclear events, something which would destroy the last viable resoures. This in turn led to massive ground, aerial and even orbital campaigns which involved millions of soldiers on all sides. Throughout the conflict each faction fought a two-front war with some fronts being more strained than others. On the 3rd December 2074 the war ended during the event known as Clarity Point where soldiers from all three sides laid down their weapons in the center of a destroyed town. Result After WW3 ended the EASDI, MKA and AAWP were completely dismantled and all nations of Earth returned to their previous state. The United Nations (UN) were reinstated and given further power, putting major focus on global rebuilding and peacekeeping efforts. As infrastructure was rebuilt the UN began to fund their next enterprise: a global space program. This program, known as UNGSI (United Nations Global Space Initiative), prompted the colonization of Luna, Mars and other celestial bodies within the Sol Systems which further helped rebuilding efforts on Earth with the new stream of resources. Key Events Clash at Gibraltar In late 2070 battlegroups from the EASDI and MKA fleets clashed outside of Gibraltar as both sides attempted to seize strategic entrance leading into the Mediterranean Sea. The battle involved both naval, air and ground forces as both sides deployed ground units to lay claim on a large defensive network along the coast. While ships bombarded eachother aircraft fought in the skies above and infantry battled amongst the now ruined city of Gibraltar. Northern Conflict Taking place in Sweden and Finland in the year of 2071, the Northern Conflict is the name for a series of battles and skirmishes between the EASDI, MKA and Northern Union. While the two former factions fought for dominance over the relatively untouched lands of the north the Northern Union fought to protect said lands from the global war. Bombing of Islamabad Growing tensions between India and Pakistan eventually led to the former bombing the capital city. Having taken heavy casualties the city was abandoned and Karachi was appointed to be the new capital of Pakistan. These events paved way, unintentionally, for the founding of the MKA. Siege of Korea AAWP and EASDI forces clashed as EASDI fought to cripple technical advancements under development in South Korea. This in turn eventually led to a long military campaign which stretched deep into North Korea as EASDI forces pushed back the AAWP. Later on all EASDI forces retreated to a security zone established around Seoul as the AAWP launched a massive counterattack. Battle for Argentina During a cold winter night in 2072 the AAWP navy attacked the city of Ushuaia in a surprise full-scale assault. This attack later turned out to be a distraction as EASDI later became aware that a second, much larger, force had conducted a landing in the Atacama desert (Chile) which they used to stage attacks on EASDI installations located throughout Sotuh America. Siege of New York A retaliation for the bombing of Islamabad in 2070, the Siege of New York took place in 2072 during new year's eve. EASDI forces were caught completely off-guard when MKA naval forces disguised as commercial vessels launched an assault on Long Island where they established a beachhead. Chaos erupted and civilans were quickly evacuated while EASDI forces from Washington, Philadelphia and Boston deployed to reinforce their New York-counterparts. The siege lasted untill the 3rd of February when a EASDI naval battlegroup from Brazil was diverted to destroy the MKA ships moored outside of Long Island. Mayhem in Alaska MKA forces deployed several special forces groups to Alaska with the sole purpose of harassing mining and surverying operations on the region. At the same time they also smuggled several covert operatives into the US and Canada. EASDI was never able to completely root out the MKA insurgents hiding in the alaskan wildlands and continued to be the subject of numerous sabotage and raiding operations untill the end of the war. Battle for Mogadishu AAWP forces clashed with the MKA head-on first on the Somalian coast and then in Mogadishu as the MKA attempted to wrestle control over the city which stored and shipped millions of weapons, munitions and other supplies to AAWP forces in the Pacific. The campaign was largely unsuccessful due to the AAWP's massive advantage in manpower. Clarity Point In 2074 on the 3rd of December forces from all three factions massed to take control of a ruined city in southern Germany. This city was in a strategic position, it was connected to several highway routes and with most roads having been mined or destroyed it was extremely valuable to control one of the few remaining highway systems in Europe. EASDI and MKA forces had fought many battles in the vicinity of the city which had turned into the only piece of unclaimed territory. Meanwhile the AAWP had moved in from northern Africa and taken control of portions of Italy and Switzerland, seizing the city would allow them to expand even further into Europe. Weary and low on morale, ammo and other general supplies the forces began their slow advance a few hours after sunrise. The war had taken its toll on the soldiers and many knew that whoever won this battle would probably win the war considering how many whom had died and how few resources remained. As they reached the city limits the soldiers began to wade through the destruction and ruin of a once beautiful city. Skeletal remains picked clean by scavengers, ruined personal items and a general sense of unnecessary death surrounded the military forces on all sides. Finally the soldiers reached the city square. As they spotted eachother they stopped but instead of taking cover and readying their weapons the soldiers simply remained in place. Even the officers remained quiet instead of barking out orders. One by one they dropped their weapons and walked up to the center of the city square. In broken or heavily accented English the soldiers greeted eachother, not as enemies, but as fellow Humans. Meanwhile the command channels on all three sides were getting reports of the event. With no hope and dwindling resources the officers couldn't help but feel sympathy for both their own soldiers but also for their rivals. Like a wildfire a message of a truce spread across the globe. For the first time in decades the world became silent. No more gunfire. The city square and the event itself was named Clariy Point. It marked the hour when World War III came to an end. The same location would later become the capital city for the Sol system. Factions Euro-American Strategic Defense Initiative Formed to protect the interest of the western world the EASDI consisted of nations from North- Central- and South America as well as from western and central Europe. The EASDI was by far the most technologically advanced of the three factions thanks to their advanced aerospace programs. Early on during the war they constructed the Havana Space Elevator which was linked to the Aconcagua space station. Throughout the war the EASDI used the Aconcagua station for rapid orbital troop deployments. Moscow-Karachi Alliance Representing eastern Europe, the Balkans and the Middle East. The MKA formed in response to growing tension from the EASDI and the AAWP, as well as a result of the bombing of Islamabad. While not technically advanced nor having the same industrial capacity like its two rivals, the MKA focused heavily on durability. Weapons, infantry armor, tanks, aircraft etc. were all made to last and it was not uncommon for MKA forces to salvage said items after their previous users were killed in battle. At the end of the war most armor worn by MKA soldiers had been used by an average of five soldiers beforehand, a true testimony to the strength of their equipment. African-Asian War Pact Throughout time and history the people of Africa and Asia had become second-class people. When the world was on the brink of collapse the AAWP was founded with one goal in mind: to show the rest of the world that the people of Africa and Asia would be the future for all of Earth. With massive industrial zones in China, western, northern and central Africa the AAWP manufactured enough weapons and munitions to arm the entire world five times over. Meanwhile R&D labs in Korea and Japan developed new technology implemented into powerful weapons and machines of war built in South Africa. The AAWP was never able to compete with the technology of the EASDI or the durability of the MKA, but it didn't stop them from creating the largest army of them all. Independent & Minor Factions Oceanian Coalition Having become more or less self-sufficient, Australia and New Zealand broke off all communication with the outside world and isolated themselves completely. While this made them survive World War 3 the people of Australia and New Zealand were forced to live under martial law to preserve the stability of the nations. Northern Union The Nordic and Baltic countries declared themselves independent once the EASDI and MKA began their military campaigns in Europe however unlike their Oceanian counterpart the Northern Union was not excluded from the war itself and was often caught in the crossfire. Because of their limited resources the Northern Union military resorted to guerilla tactics and by the end of the war it was not an uncommon sight to see repurposed EASDI and MKA equipment in use by their military. Free Israeli Alliance Left without support from the United States and with a newly discovered pool of resources underneath their lands the FIA turned Israel into a country-sized bunker. While it was costly to militarize each and every aspect of the country it was well worth the effort as both the MKA and the AAWP learned relatively quickly that the cost of capturing Israel would outshadow the potential benefits of seizing it. Media Category:Battles